Spanish Fly
by Oscar-Wilde-Inspired
Summary: Greg and Nick have an accident in their lab involving a certain drug. M/M relations don't like don't read. Nick/Greg. R&R please. Sequel now up, Realization of Emotions.


So it has come to my attention that not everyone knows what Spanish Fly is, and silly me I should've known this. But anyways here's the basic info: it is a sexual stimulate and increases the sex drive astronomically. Also it is very dangerous and can lead to kidney failure and such. But all in all it is like a super Viagra. If you want you can look up it up on Wikipedia or thought the site seems a bit on the edgy side.

Wow, yes I know this one is out there and very um…well yeah let's just say I was having a weird day when I though of this. To explain I had bee learning about different drugs in one of my classes and Spanish Fly popped up and at the time I had been reading a CSI fanfic with Nick and Greg. Well and yeah it just kind of took off from there.

Yeah this story is rated M for obvious reasons, if you don't like it then DON'T read it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of CSI, no seriously I don't, not even a novelty mug, anyways I don't own CSI and all characters and stuff belongs to whoever created the wonderful show.

Pairings: Nick/Greg

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grabbing Greg by the shoulders Nick slammed him into the metal evidence locker causing stuff inside it to rattle. There was a small gasp of pain from Greg but it was immediately swallowed by Nick's hungry mouth smashing against his. Running his hands up Greg's stomach he tore off Greg's shirt tossing it somewhere within the lab. Without wasting any time Nick attacked Greg's stomach and chest biting rough enough that it would later bruise.

With a quick movement of his fingers Nick had Greg's pants off letting them pool at his ankles, Greg had recently decided to stop wearing boxers or underwear for which Nick was grateful. He took Greg into his mouth wanting to taste every inch of Greg. The action elicited a deep-throated moan from Greg that made Nick smile.

Greg's fingers held onto Nick's short brown hair, twisting it causing little ripples of pleasure to shoot off in Nick's body each time he felt the small pain. Nick pulled his mouth away from Greg, it seemed as if only a second ago he had wrapped his wonderfully warm mouth around Greg's erection.

Hurriedly Nick unzipped his pants, he could feel his own erection straining against his pants begging for release, begging for the feeling of Greg's body. Complying with his bodies demand Nick quickly kicked off his pants and boxers and nearly ripped off his shirt. Slamming Greg back against the metal evidence locker, he paused for a split second just long enough for Greg to rub the medical lubrication they used in their experiments on Nick's member. The bottle hadn't even left Greg's hand before Nick entered Greg in one hard swift thrust burying himself to the hilt in Greg's body.

Greg's hair that usually stood on end was drenched in sweat and sticking against his forehead, as was Nick's usually well-combed hair. Both men clung onto each other, Nick thrusts into Greg's body desperate and nearly violent. But neither of the men seemed to notice or to care as Greg started roughly kissing and biting Nick's shoulder demanding that Nick go faster.

"Ah…fuck Nick…faster…" Greg could barely talk he was breathing at near impossible rate and his entire body felt on fire.

Happily Nick obliged Greg's command, and for a split second his rational part of his brain kicked in and he realized that it would be much better for the both of them if Greg was leaning over something. With a quick movement that caught Greg off guard Nick had Greg leaning over one of the lab tables, one hand holding onto Greg's hip while the other pumped Greg's straining member.

Greg nearly screamed when Nick thrust hard into him hitting the bundle of nerves and sending a new wave of pleasure through his body. His hands clenched onto the table making his knuckles white, though he could control his screams he couldn't control the moans and him begging for Nick to go faster and harder.

Each thrust brought the two closer to the edge-sending ripple after ripple of pleasure through their bodies. Causing that delicious feeling that begins at the base of your spine and works its way up through your stomach and thighs to explode within the two guys.

The climax for the both of them was sudden and violent Greg falling against the table as Nick slammed himself into Greg, both of them crying out as their seeds were released with a fury that surprised them both.

It took a while for both to them to calm down enough to process things and once they were able both of them jumped away from each other, both quickly going for their clothes only to stop short.

"The drug…it could still be on our clothes" Greg said looking between his clothes and Nick.

"Yeah…um… I think it's best we keep our clothes off. No! I mean we shouldn't put those clothes back on." Nick said trying to keep his head straight instead of thinking about what just happened. His mind wandered back, the way that Greg felt bent over moaning his name begging for more. Nick stopped immediately when he noticed that he was getting hard again and turned not wanting Greg to see.

"Jump suits" Greg said hurriedly rushing over to the locker kept in the lab, opening it up he grabbed two out. When he turned Nick was standing beside him, his breathing heavy, almost immediately Greg reacted to the site of Nick flushed and his eyes heavy with lust. "We…ugh…need to."

"OH MY GOD, what the hell happened?!" Both CSI officers jumped and looked over at the blonde haired woman who was staring at slightly destroyed lab, the results of Nick and Greg's struggle for pleasure. "And why are you guys naked?"

"Don't come in here," Greg shouted covering the front of him with the dark blue jump suit, Nick grabbed the other one from Greg and did the same. "I think some Spanish Fly was in the briefcase and when I opened it it got all over Nick and I." He hurriedly lied, well not really lied since it was true, to cover up why they were naked "We..ugh had to take off our clothes because they were contaminated…and ugh." Greg's brain wasn't working all that well with Nick's naked body standing so close to his. He could smell the cologne that Nick wore mingle with the smell of sweat and it was near intoxicating he wanted to..

"Get in the showers both of you now!" Catherine yelled, her face red she had obviously figured out what had happened. Without a second thought both men clambered into the emergency shower, together, which proved to be a hard feat because every time their bodies touched Greg and Nick wanted nothing more then to reach out and touch the other.

After spending a couple of hours in the lounge with Warrick watching them the drug finally wore off. With a sigh and shake of his head Warrick stood up stretching his arms "I'm going home to try to forget that this mess ever happened." With small goodnights from both men Warrik left, leaving two very embarrassed men alone in the near dark.

"I…ugh…I'm sorry, I should've checked the briefcase before I opened it" Greg said staring down at the carpet.

"No…it's not your fault." Nick said glancing over at Greg. "It was a mistake, easily made by anyone…besides." Nick began but he immediately stopped his face flushing red.

"Besides what?" Greg asked, his eyes focused on Nick now.

Nick's face got a bit redder and he looked at Greg who was staring at him expectantly "It…ugh wasn't that bad."

Greg's face flushed and he slowly looked over at Nick "Yeah…it wasn't bad."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Okay so yeah, it's done…like I said it's rated M for a reason, so R&R please and thank you.


End file.
